1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thermoelectric arrangement for use in a cooling system of a motor vehicle having a thermocouple which has a first, heat-outputting thermal element, a second, heat-absorbing thermal element and a conductor element through which current flows, wherein the first thermal element is arranged in at least one cooling circuit, and the second thermal element is arranged in at least one heating circuit. Furthermore, the invention relates to a cooling system having such a thermoelectric arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
Thermoelectric arrangements for use in cooling systems of motor vehicles are sufficiently known from the prior art. For example, EP 2 292 454 A1 therefore discloses a cooling circuit for an electric motor having a thermoelectric arrangement which has a Peltier element. As an option for cooling an energy accumulator, a further thermoelectric arrangement can be provided with a further Peltier element. It should be clear that using a relatively large number of such thermoelectric arrangements gives rise to a high level of expenditure on manufacture, which relates both to assembly and to costs.
The objective of the invention is therefore to make available a thermoelectric arrangement or a cooling system with such a thermoelectric arrangement which avoids the abovementioned disadvantage.